


Sour Citizenship

by ShownJungle7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard Derek, M/M, President Stiles, Sex down the road, Virgin Stiles, Werewolves, White House Down Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShownJungle7/pseuds/ShownJungle7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the president of the United States and he’s in the middle of withdrawing troops from the Middle East. Derek is a solider with a bad past working as his uncles bodyguard while he tries to get a job with the secret service and impress his little sister in the process. After a bomb goes off in the white house Stiles is forced to depend on Derek to help him keep the nation from falling apart.<br/>White House Down AU with a Teen Wolf twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Citizenship

Derek leaned against the black SUV parked outside of his uncle’s house. His eyes fixated on a squirrel that was eyeing at his uncle’s bird feeder. “Don’t even think about” he growled out. The stupid animal just cocked its heads and jumped onto the feeder. He pushed off the car and stalked over to the fence that separated the sidewalk from the yard. He leaned forward eyes meeting the squirrels. “I am authorized to use deadly force if you don’t comply” he let his claws slip out and dig into the fence “Peter doesn’t like squirrels on his bird feeder. Want to know why, because it’s for birds”

“Being a terrifying Alpha so early in the morning” Peter smirked from the doorway. Derek let go of the fence retracting his claws slowly.  
“Good morning Mr. Hale” Peter signed and walked down the steps.

“Come on Derek call me Uncle Peter. I miss when we were close” Derek shrugged and walked over to the back of SUV and opened the door for Peter allowing him to slide in before he joined his coworker in the front. The car drove down Washington’s streets as Peter got comfortable in the back. Derek heard the volume from the TV screen being turned up.  
            _“I may be the first president to change a law before joining office and I may be the youngest president because of that but, you voted for me because America is full of the people overflowing with potential. This nation saw my potential and that’s why I’m standing in front of you today. Not as a little boy or a fresh out of college grad. No. Today I stand here as the first twenty six year old president of the United States of America! That’s why I’m not asking America to believe that my peace treaty in the Middle East will be a success. I’m telling you to trust your decision when I was elected because we know that our troops want to come home. We can create a mutual trust between nations that will be span generations! (There was a chorus of applause)”_  
“Amazing, isn’t he?” Derek turned his head to see his Uncle who stared intently at the screen attached to the back of the seat. “President Gemin Stillinski, first man to get into office before being thirty five” he smiled at the screen “definitely the most attractive president this nation has ever seen” he looked up at Derek “don’t you agree”  
“I’m not gay” he replied coldly. Peter scoffed at him before returning to the television. Peter went on to list every know fact about the young president. Derek sunk into his seat willing the ride to be over.  
______________________________________________________________________________

 

  
“Mr. President! One more question” there was a chorus of flashes and clicks as hundreds of cameras went off. Stiles stood on his podium and waved to the crowd before security herded him inside the Whitehouse.

“God, this suit is killing me” muttered to himself. The secret service escorted him down the corridors to the residence hall where he turned around and thanked them before closing the door. The moment he got inside he exhaled a deep breath pulling his tie loose. He shucked his jacket and shoes across the room, plopping into his favorite chair. Stiles rubbed his temples and grabbed to the phone on dresser. “Hey can I get a large order of curly fries to my room?” there was a pause on the other line  
“Mr. President it’s not even noon” Stiles wanted to pout but he heard a knock on his door.  
“Please?” he asked quickly. There was a short silence before the woman replied ok and hung up. It was good to be president. Stiles scuttled his chair flailing around trying to put his shoes on while redoing his tie. “Just a minute!” he yelled as a second knock filled the room. He caught his leg on the frame of his bed and tumbled to the floor with a crash.

            There was a huge splintering noise as the door to his room was brutally broken down. A head of strawberry blonde hair dashed in gun raised. When her eyes saw Stiles sprawled across the floor she signed deeply waving off the two men behind her.

“Hello, Lydia love of my life” Stiles hummed from the floor “You just ruined a perfectly good door” she sheathed her gun switching the safety on.  
“Maybe if you stopped falling, your security wouldn’t have to worry that you were being murdered.” She retorted “and as head of your presidential detail, I can tell you we worry more about you face planting walking up on stage.” He wanted to make a sassy come back but, in reality it was true. Lydia extended a hand which Stiles took gratefully.  
“Can’t be as perfect as you” Stiles smiled toward her. “How is my Black Widow doing on her last day?” Lydia’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“You know I hate it when you call me that”  
“but it’s so fitting for a kickass female solider with fiery hair.” Lydia rolled her eyes  
“flattery will not get me to stay” she said matter of factually.  
“Worth a shot.” He grumbled “Speaking last days isn’t there a briefing you should be starting” she pursued her lips together.  
“I’m just here to give you your schedule for the day. I wasn’t expecting to break down a door so early in the morning.” Stiles laughed and shooed her towards the split door frame. She turned to face him gentle smile touching her lips “Mr. President, it’s been an honor protecting you. Try not to injury yourself after I’m gone” Stiles looked her in the eyes.  
“You’re a great friend Lydia the department won’t have a head like you again.” Stiles gave her a gentle hug. “I’m glad you’re moving forward” she didn’t falter when he spoke.  
“I’m doing my best. The house is a little too quiet, it’ll be good to transfer out to where my family is” Stiles nodded.  
“If you need anything, anything at all, just remember, your friends with the leader of the free world” he stepped back taking a pose with both hands on his hips looking up towards the ceiling. This did little more than elicit a scoff from her.

A woman walked into the room holding a tray of curly fries. Stiles yelped excited and reached for them. Lydia grabbed the tray from the lady holding it just out of his reach.  
“None for you!” she said. He reached out for her begging her to return his ambrosia. She simply shook her head and strutted out the door his fries with her. “Get your stuff together you have work to do in the office” she called back to him.  
Stiles whined about his fries one last time before he straighten his tie and headed out of the empty doorway, security filing in behind him.

 

 

Derek was about to tear his ears off with his own claws if he had had to listen to Peter babble on about president Stillinski any longer. He let out the biggest sigh of release after shutting the door to his uncle’s office. The white house was louder than Derek liked, his ears hurt from the excess noise. He closed his eyes and focused on blocking everyone out.

            When he opened them again, this time with a placid mind, the Vice president was hurrying by followed by security and his friend Danny. Derek rushed behind them and tapped Danny’s shoulder. The man looked and he stopped and turned to face him.

“Derek,” He said surprised “hey, little busy” Danny said quickly as the vice president got father away.  
“Sorry, but I needed to know if I’m in” Danny smiled up at him and nodded  
“Your all set, interview is at twelve”

“Danny I owe you for this”  
“A romantic date by candle light will suffice” Derek began to say he wasn’t gay but Danny casual waved him off “don’t give me the I’m straight crap, you totally swing both ways, considering the way you made out with my face while drunk. This can be your coming out date” he smirked at him. Derek glared for a second before speaking.

“Fine, but can you do me a favor?” Derek asked

“I already did you a favor”

“No, I mean I would give you the full experience instead of just a candlelit meal if you do this for me.”

“You have my attention” Danny said curtly.  
“I need a pass for my sister” Danny let out a groan. “Please? She’s a sucker for all this stuff”  
Danny thought for a second then said

 “You’re buying and I top” Derek could feel the heat rising to his face. “Take it or leave it”  
“Fine” Derek said reluctantly. Danny winked at him before walking after the vice president leaving him there to contemplate his decision. Derek went back to the car turning his key and driving towards his sister’s apartment.

            Laura opened the door before he was able to knock, giving him this pathetic look before pulling him inside. Cora sat on a stool eating her cereal. She didn’t even look up at acknowledge him. “Hey, how’s my favorite little sister doing?” Cora didn’t say anything back. She got off the stool and ducked around Derek avoiding contact. Derek looked doubtfully at Laura “I literally just got here. What the hell did I do?” his sister rolled her eyes.  
“Championship game, for lacrosse”

“That was next Thursday”  
“Last Thursday” Laura said. Derek swore. “God Derek get it together” she thwacked him on the back of the head. “You said things were different, that you changed”  
“I did! Have! A guy just needs a reminder once in a while Laura. You could have shot me a text” he growled out at her. If his sister rolled her eyes harder they would have come out of their socket.  
“You need to get laid  
“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Derek asked  
“because it’s true” she retorted. Derek continued to growl at her as he sulked out of the apartment.

            When he got to the car Cora was already blaring music through her headphones. They drove in silence. Derek coughed. Cora didn’t move. He coughed louder. She gave him a single sideway glance. It was enough for him.  
“How did the game go?” that got her attention.  
“You would know if you’d come like you promised” she mumbled irritably. Derek started forward and gripped the steering wheel.  
“How about your vlog?” he tried.

“It’s a YouTube channel, no one says vlog anymore” she replied flatly. The awkward silence set in again before Derek’s phone beeped. He unlocked it and read the text he received.

  
 _Your all set, see you tonight ;)_

_-Danny_

Derek smirked; he took the envelope Danny gave him the day before and held it to Cora face.  
“It’s a shame you don’t want to talk with me” Cora glared at the envelope like she was trying to burn holes into it.  
“You really think bribery is going to work?”  
“I’m hoping,” he replied truthfully. She turned to face him looking annoyed “Can you just open it” he growled out impatiently. She grabbed it and let her claws elongate before slashing open the top and pulling out a laminated card. She looked closer at it and Derek grinned as her mouth dropped.  
“This looks like a pass to the white house!” she turned to Derek, smile stretching across her face. Derek felt smug as his sister looked back and forth between the pass and him.  
“And guess what big brother has an interview with the secret service today”  
“No way” she said with disbelief. “This is beyond awesome”  
“Does this mean you forgive me?” Derek asked softly. Cora let out a laugh.  
“Not even close. But, I won’t ignore you completely” she promised. It was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic and I didn't have anyone to edit, so excuse any mistakes or poor grammar I'll get better with time, I promise! feedback is appreciated! thanks <3


End file.
